


Homesick

by McTiddiezo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genji is a Little Shit, Homesickness, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Pining, Pining Hanzo, Plans For The Future, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, pining mccree, two dudes who'd have a relationship if they'd just frikin talk to eachother, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTiddiezo/pseuds/McTiddiezo
Summary: This fic is a result of a multi-part prompt on tumblr from an anon who fully exploited my weakness for mutual pining angst (& bless them for it). Fic takes place sometime during present Overwatch, on the Gibraltar base after a mission.Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Overwatch, that'd be Blizzard.





	1. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt part one: "Maybe more pinning Hanzo, but not angsty! More like him starring at Mccree with this besotted look in his eyes. Like he is already planning their whole life together and stuff".  
> Sometime on Gibraltar....... from Hanzo's point of view.

Hanzo watched the whiskey twirl in McCree’s glass, reflecting the same amber shine in his eyes as he tipped back his head and laughed.  
Over what, Hanzo did not know. He had long ago zoned out of the conversation between the cheerful group of Overwatch members gathered at the center of the rec-room; finding instead a cowboy’s entrancing features to focus on. Like his broad shoulders set at ease and his liquored lazy smile. For unknown reason, McCree had cleaned up tonight. Looking fresh but nonetheless rugged or handsome. _Damn, does he look handsome._

His beard was trimmed and hair brushed back, the ends still a bit damp from showering, leaving small dark traces along the collar of his dust colored shirt. The one he usually wore under his chest-plate and serape. Hanzo decided this shirt was his favorite. If asked why -well, he certainly would not answer that. Maybe it was because it was the shirt he was wearing when they met? Maybe it was the way it fit him along the chest, shoulders and biceps and did not distract from muscle like those outlandish plaids? (He would also never admit how much he liked those either.) The train of thought lead him suddenly to ponder what Jesse McCree might wear if he lived a life somewhere near domestic. _Probably the same exact things you’ve seen him wear._ He realized with a groan. Hanzo tried to picture the outlaw in such a look, jeans and a t-shirt…nice and fitted. …perhaps tightly fitted…in all the right places… _hmmm…_ standing in a home located in a small American town. Maybe in New Mexico? With white-walls, large windows and terracotta floors.

A curious thought. How would he decorate? Would he do so at all? Probably a godforsaken mix between country-western and yard-sale convenience. Antique paintings of cowboys riding their horses across open plains. At least two cow skulls hung up on walls, one no doubt used as a hat-rack. A large over-stuffed sofa, covered in those brightly colored crocheted blankets from Mexico. An old armoire to house a vast collection of films, the Clint Eastwood collection presented first and foremost. Alcohol cabinets in every leisure room. The ever present scent of dry heat, and fireplace. Maybe he would live near a coast line, and there would be salty breezes to blow in through the windows? There would be something inevitably charming about his home regardless, Hanzo knew. However, he would request they add hardwood to a few floors at least -especially the bedroom, the tile would be too cold to wake up to in the mornings. And of course, a _kotatsu_ for the dining room, to be used year round just because they could. Perhaps a silk screen for the living room to hide the entertainment unit when guests visited? Like the one his mother used to have. Hanzo would insist they keep a foyer with a shoe area -there would be no cowboy boots scuffing the hardwood! That was one traditional rule he was keeping. He hoped their bedroom would have a balcony, with a pleasant view and room for meditation. Ideally, it would also be a quiet area far from road or city traffic. But close enough to town so they might go out for dinner on warm summer nights… long walks hand in hand, talking, laughing. Just enjoying each others company. They would have an old fashioned record player in the living room too, with old swing music they could dance to, on the evenings that were rainy. _Oh!_ how could he forget? They would need a guest room, for Genji when he visited. He would be sure to place a sword rack by…  
_Onii-san!_ Genji’s voice nagged at the back of his brain. _Nii-san…!_ What was that doing there?

A hand shook his shoulder abruptly. “Hanzo!”  
It was his brother, standing beside him at the counter. The little white-walled fantasy house dissipated from his vision into the small cramped and dim rec-room of the Gibraltar base. Genji’s sharp laugh brought him fully back into focus.  
    “What are you thinking about, brother? You’ve got the stupidest fuckin’ look on your face!”  
Hanzo felt his cheeks and ears burn with blush before he could fix his face into the blank stare he had thought it to be. His eyes betraying him and straying back to Jesse, who remained blissfully unaware.

    “…Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji's inner voice: Uh huh. Sure Hanzo.


	2. Tough Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt part two:  
> ""What about a Reverse ? With pinning Mccree? I really Love to know how he would imagine their home".  
> Same time, same place. Jesse's point of view.

McCree felt Hanzo’s gaze on him -heavy and charged, like a buzzard on a carcass. _That sonofabitch better be lookin’._ He’d gotten all fancied up for him after all. Well, if fancied up meant he’d spent an extra ten minutes in the shower, trimmed his beard a little neater and made sure his hair wasn’t sticking up too wild. Subtleties, ya know. He couldn’t make it too obvious. It’s not like tonight was anything particularly worth fussin’ over so much, just a casual little after mission get together. His nerves hadn’t gotten that memo, and he’d also spent a great deal more time making the decision between the blue plaid and the brown shirt than he’d care to admit, before pulling the latter over his head at the last minute. He’d caught Hanzo staring at him in both, so he figured he couldn’t lose. The other man had showed up to the rec room surprisingly casual. Jeans that fit too well not to have been tailored ( _could you even get jeans tailored?_ Hanzo Shimada probably could.) a soft grey v-neck t-shirt which conformed to muscle like a second skin and dipped just low enough to show off that down-right tantalizing collar bone. His hair swept up in a top knot with sides freshly shaven. _Damn._ If haircuts could kill a man… Hanzo’s undercut could be the death of Jesse McCree.

Reinhardt’s roaring laugh distracted his thoughts for a moment. He’d only been paying about half attention to the conversation he’d been stuck in the middle of, some old rehashing of the ‘glory days’. After tossing back a convincing enough chuckle, his focus returned to the elder Shimada brother. Who looked so damn good standing there, even from the corner of his eye. Leaning on the counter at the other side of the room, quiet but comfortable. A sight that was slowly becoming more frequent these days. Jesse knew Hanzo would never really settle in, he was too good at what he did –had too many ghosts that haunted him. Still, it was a pretty picture. _Settled._ He hummed against his glass as the word lingered warmly in his mind like the whiskey on his tongue.

The Great Hanzo Shimada settled down. _Where would he go?_ Jesse wondered. As often as the archer spoke fondly of cherry blossoms he doubted he’d live anywhere other than Japan. But would he go back to his family home, or hang his hat up somewhere new? Hanzo seemed like a ‘in the mountains’ kind of guy, with the peace and solace they bring. He could picture the man sitting cross-legged on a great balcony overlooking a snow-capped mountain range, a crisp breeze blowing wisps of graying hair from his face. The scent of jasmine tea and incense mingling with pine. Then again, he’d spent so long in seclusion maybe a little night life would be just what the doctor ordered? A quite village maybe, that held yearly festivals with fireworks and _taiyaki_ -all those simple things he and Genji talked about from their childhoods. If nothing else, Hanzo would have a traditional house or he’d eat his boot. With _shoji_ panel walls and all hardwood floors. A big library he’d have to keep adding shelves to, and a small garden with a koi pond and his own personal Sakura trees. He wondered if Hanzo would let him add a cactus or two? Or maybe they’d have a big garden with space to grow vegetables, herbs and what not. Since they’d found a mutual fondness for cooking disasters together (ever since Genji and Hana’s ~~intervention~~ cooking classes), they might as well do it with home grown ingredients. He supposed they’d need permanent guest rooms for those rascals. Jesse could almost hear Hana convincing Hanzo to set up a nursery for the dragons too. _That is absurd!_ Hanzo would huff before caving in and doing it.  
Jesse knew he and Hanzo were about as different as you could get when it came to styles and habits but that hadn’t stopped them so far from finding common ground. Like the movie nights they’d recently started! That brought a vivid picture of curling up on a probably very white couch in front of a warm and well used but well kept fireplace, beside a snuggly Hanzo. the dragons curled up at their feet, with _Mulan_ or _The Good The Bad & The Ugly_ on for the umpteenththousandth time (the movie nights having long since become a tradition). Just cuddling and enjoying each other’s good company on a cozy quiet evening. Cuddles would turn into caresses, and caresses into kisses and the movie go on forgotten…

The trademark tap tap tap of Hanzo’s metal feet broke into this train of thought, robbing him of arriving at that nice little fantasy destination. Genji was talking animatedly as he followed his brother out of the rec-room. Jesse should have known he wouldn’t stay long, he never did. He rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling a hot flush run over his body. _Yer a damn fool, McCree._ The odds for Jesse’s fantasies lining up with Hanzo’s future, were pretty damn close to none -he knew.

But maybe, just maybe, he’d be that lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waggles eyebrows seductively* turns out that unrequited crush just might be...requited. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion?

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles were really fun to write. Exploring how to write each of them, and play around with different headcanons and feelings. It was a pure and wholesome experience. 
> 
> Please critique me gently.
> 
> Follow me on the tumblr dot com @McTiddiezo or @theextrasideoftheforce  
> for more fan works and general screaming.


End file.
